I Never Went To Medical School
by WATERMELON-S33DS
Summary: it's 1:30 in the morning i'm not really conscious enough to come up with a good title lol, rated k for gross blood eugh. just a one-shot of eli helping gabe out with an injury yeehaw


"Careful!" Gabe whimpered as Eli slowly released his grip on the blade that stuck out from his leg.

"Sorry! I-I've never done this before!" The teenager panicked, grabbing the disinfectant doused cloth from the side table. Gabriel sighed and placed his forearm over his brow, blocking the dim light from his eyes. "You should've asked somebody else to do this... like Trixie! She's got way steadier hands than I do!" He protested, blue eyes focusing on the nasty gash he was stuck dealing with.

"I know... but, frankly, I trust you more." The red head sighed, hissing slightly when his wound stung from the liquid covered fabric being dabbed onto it.

"Really? But you two are always hanging out and laughing together. If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are dating!" The teenager chuckled.

"I can't argue with you on that- oh wait, I can. Have you forgotten I'm gay." The two laughed for a few minutes before silence fell again, all that could be heard was the static from the device that had previously sat next to the cloth, muffled music playing every few seconds.

"we got... fire... fire... we... let it... bur-... burn..."

"Please, Eli, turn that blasted thing off. It's giving me a migraine." The man rubbed his forehead and groaned.

"Not a fan of Ellie Goulding?" Eli chuckled, shifting his position slightly to tap the sceen on his phone to disconnect it from the station.

"Well... not really... I can put up with her music most of the time, but the static is killing me." Gabe closed his eyes and leaned his head back, it sank slightly into the pillows.

"I like her songs." Eli mumbled. "By the way... about earlier... thanks. If it wasn't for you I'd be lying on a bed with somebody trying to rip a knife out of my leg." Eli spoke before wrapping his fingers around the metal again. "Ready?"

"As I'll ev-" He was cut off by the scream that shot out from his mouth as the weapon was ripped from his flesh haphazardly. "Jesu- fuuuuuuuuu..." The man tried his best not to curse. "Dammitdammitdammitdammitdammitdammitdammitdammit..." He mumbled to himself over and over again.

"Dang... this thing has some weight to it..." Eli admired the object, barely being able to hold it between two fingers. Sparkling silver shining through thick layers of deep, dark red blood. With careful hands he placed it on a cloth and wrapped it up, making sure to not let the red plasma get on his skin, last time that happened it burned for days and left weird marks on his hands and wrists where the contact had been. That's what happens when human DNA is mixed with dark water...

"Just leave it in here... I'll dispose of it tomorrow..." The man spoke up, one hand tangled his long red hair to keep it out of his face. Eli chuckled at his face. Gabe sat, squinting awkwardly, as his right eye was always covered up and took time to adjust to seeing things around him without them being a blurry mess. He shook his head at the boy's laughter. "Pass me some gauze." He removed his hand, hair falling into his face, as he sat up, careful not to jostle his leg too much.

"Don't worry, I got it." The navy haired boy knelt by the bed, carefully dabbing up blood, then wrapping a clean, white bandage all around the man's leg. Green eyes locked onto the boy's hands as he worked. Even with how much time Eli had spent cleaning and wiping the wound, the covering still had a red stain in the middle of it within seconds. "You gonna be alright?" Worry picked at Eli's chest, the man had taken a lot of damage, even worse than this, but he knew the guy had limits. He yawned as he awaited an answer.

"Yes... thank-you..." The red head rubbed his left eye tiredly. "You should..." Before Gabriel could finish telling him to go to bed Eli had already passed out, his face flat on the mattress. "This is ridiculous..." Due to his injury he didn't want to carry the teenager to his room and risk hurting himself more, even though he could easily lift the Shane's weight, so he simply pulled him onto the bed and tucked him in.

"Sleep well, I'll see you in the morning..." After gently patting the side of Eli's head he lay down on top of the blanket and fell into slumber as well.


End file.
